


Musical Mayhem

by Lawfuless



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Mayhem, Musicals, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6169120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawfuless/pseuds/Lawfuless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A strange meta in Central city makes everyone around them act like they're in some sort of musical. The S.T.A.R Labs team must deal with the consequences and fallout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to music and realized how hilarious it would be to write the characters dancing to specific songs. So here it is. Be free to recommend dances, songs, characters, and even couples. Because of the nature of the story, multiple pairings are allowed and supported. So don't be hatin', mhmkay?  
> I own nothing. Just doing this for the shits and giggles.

They had heard about a new Meta. It had the ability to control people, but... not in the traditional sense.

Barry watched the camera, looking to Cisco. "So? They really like doing a conga line." he tried to excuse, but Cisco rewound the tape so he could see the fight that had broken out. The second the identified meta- some person in a robot outfit- came dancing into the area, everyone stopped, getting up and into position as though in a musical. Then they began dancing for the security camera while the meta did their own thing, grabbing whatever it was they wanted and leaving.  They had been dancing for an hour tops when they suddenly stopped and looked around, confused.

"It's a musical metahuman. Wow. This isn't as surprising as it could be, but it's still pretty surprising." Joe admitted, shaking his head. "I still have to go. I have a new partner and I apparently have to meet them before I can say no." he sighed, heading out.

Harrison strode over, taking a look and frowning. "It almost matches a villain on Earth Two. Music Meister. But he wouldn't wear a robot costume. He prefers classical music. Or at least the colour green. I very much doubt he was left behind by Zoom. He's probably this Earth's counterpart. Essentially he's connect to music in a way that lets him use it to manipulate people. Be careful going up against him. We'll have to make special earbuds to block it. Luckily, I know how to make them. But while they're being made, you'll have to avoid him."

"That may be a problem." Cisco pointed to the street camera. On the feed, the robot was walking towards the police station.


	2. These Boots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Meta has arrived at the CCPD. This... leads to some problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing as usual

Joe looked over to his desk, pausing. Jay Garrick, or at least his doppleganger, was standing at his desk. They stared at each other for a moment before the Detective made his way over. "You must be Hunter Zolomon. Sketch artist, occasional informant. Why do you wanna join the meta human task force?"

The man straightened ever so slightly, further proving his height. "There are many Metas now in the city, ones that outclass the police. Ones that hide in everyday sights. I figure since I've already had progress slipping in with criminals, I could do the same with metas. A much more important thing to do than catch bank robbers. ....But beyond that, there was one who had my face, so a lot of people have mistaken me for one. I thought I might as well use that to help." he replied.

Joe looked him over, considering the request. He had been in far worse situations and handled himself. And considering Jay hadn't really put too much effort into hiding himself, Hunter would be mistaken for the 'New Flash'. It couldn't really hurt to have someone who could help in that manner. "Alright. You start-"

That was the most he could get out before music filled the station. Moving without say in what they were doing, they began moving in sync, unable to do more than watch, and speak. "Uh... I'll take it we'll have some work to do the second we get out of this." Hunt noted.

_You keep saying, you got something for me_

 

They slid to one side, clapping their hands. "I've never had such good dance moves before!" Of the of rookies laughed, and received a glare. "S-sorry." he stuttered.

_Something you call love but confess_

Rocking to either side, they made a heart that they beat against their chest, staring as a robot entered the room, laughing a digital laugh at them. "You'll be sorry!" one of the other officers claimed.

_You've been messin' where you shouldn't have been messin'_

"I doubt that." The robot retorted as they moved to the other side. And that was pretty fair, considering they couldn't do anything at that moment.

_And now someone else is getting all your best_

"We don't have to like this." Hunter grumbled, spinning his arms in a circle before moving his fists as though shaking maracas to either side of him, lifting a shoulder with the invisible beat that moved through them.

_These boots are made for walking_

Everyone put a leg forwards, stroking up it with their hands.

_And that's just what they'll do_

The group moved forwards and Joe sighed. "Well, it could be worse."

_One of these days these boots_

As they went onto the front of their feet, swinging their heels around and stalking back, Hunter glanced to him from the corners of his eyes. "Why do you say that?" he asked.

_Are gonna walk all over you_

Joe snorted. "We could be doing 'Never gonna give you up', or maybe the Macarena." he admitted, and that got a few laughs as they rolled their shoulders, sliding backwards before turning.

_Yeah, you keep lyin' when you oughta be truthin'_

They pointed forwards, swaying side to side. "Well, way to think positive, detective." Another officer laughed. "I can't say this isn't a pretty catchy song though, but I'm gonna remember this every time I hear it. Ugh."

_And you keep losing when you oughta not bet_

"Think of all the terrible possibilities." Hunter urged as they made a 'dealing out' gesture.

_You keep samin' when you oughta be a changin'_

"Numa numa." one of the civilians who had been reporting a crime stated. "Just imagine that getting stuck in your head all day." A tutting gesture, free hand on a hip.

_Now, what's right is right but you ain't been right yet_

 

Now a finger shaking as they walked forwards, then stopped with a leg out.

_These boots are made for walking_

They reached down to play with their shoes. "I regret not wearing something other than boots today." Hunter sighed.

_And that's just what they'll do_

Joe laughed at him. "You're the one who wanted to join the task force." He pointed out as they continued forwards.

_One of these days these boots_

They stopped and this time lifted a leg to perch it on air, rotating their foot by using their ankles.

_Are gonna walk all over you_

Then they put their feet down, turning and walking backward.

_You keep playin' where you shouldn't be playin'_

"I didn't think I'd start this quick." Zolomon stated as they did some sort of dog-paddling gesture.

_And you keep thinkin' that you'll never get burnt_

Joe laughed. "Always anticipate coming in first thing." They waved their hands, moving back and forth.

_Ah, I've just found me a brand new box of matches, yeah_

Now they were making a gesture for lighting a match.

_And what he knows you ain't had time to learn_

They put their fingers to their head, shaking their head to the beat of the drum.

_These boots are made for walking_

Then they were walking forwards, leaning down to stroke a boot. "This isn't that much fun anymore." one of the less fit officers sighed, sweating.

_And that's just what they'll do_

Strutting forwards again. "Why are you even doing this?" the one closest to the robot demanded.

 

_One of these days these boots_

They went to the fronts of their feet again, swinging their heels as they pivoted.

_Are gonna walk all over you_

They lifted a foot up, rotating it before putting it down and walking forwards.

_Are you ready, boots?_

Cupping an ear, they leaned forwards, bouncing a bit. "This is so stupid." Hunter sighed, getting verbal agreement.

_Start walking_

Jogging on the spot until the robot seemingly vanished, several people collapsed. Joe sat down in a chair while Hunter took the corner of his desk, grabbing his sketchbook to quickly draw out the robot. "Thank god for photographic memories." He laughed breathlessly before turning and showing the picture. "There's our meta."

"Alright. We'll have someone on the street cams. Warn people to stay inside and lock their doors." Joe told a nearby officer who took the sketch and took off. "You know, you're tapping your foot."

Hunter cursed under his breath, shaking his head and getting up, ready to leave.

Joe took out his phone, hitting a number on speed dial and lifting it to his ear. "You start today. Head over to S.T.A.R Labs, I have a friend there who'll love to hear about this. Give them your help." he told him, and Hunter nodded, leaving right as Barry picked up. "Hey kid-- There was an incident at the station. My partner's on his way to fill you in. Take care, okay?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Off to S.T.A.R Labs-- Just where did the meta go?


	3. Moves Like Jagger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Hunter advises Team Flash on the issue, we find out where our robot friend has ended up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. I hope you realize that by now.

Hunter arrived at the labs, looking to the group. The Flash stood beside a short brunette, a slightly taller male, and a not-crippled Harrison Wells. Which he took in stride by glancing over and then dismissing it. They stared at him as though he had grown a second head for a moment before relaxing. "I'm Hunter Zolomon, Joe's new partner. He told me to advise you about the situation. First off, it's a single male figure. Wearing a robot costume in gold with a box on his head. The effect seems to be naturally produces, and has nothing to do with singing. He showed the ability to speak whilst still keeping up the ability. We were also able to speak and think for ourselves as well as control our eyes, but that was it." he told them.

The team shared a look. Then the Harrison spoke. "We have prototypes for noise canceling, but it works off the assumption he produced the sound vocally, so we may need time to fix this." he stated.

Hunter shook his head. "He left. We don't know to where yet. I'll let you know when I have a location. If you need someone to test them, it may be best to choose someone other than the Speedster here."

"Well, are you offering?" The other fellow input, snorting. At the blank look, he raised a brow. "You are? ...Well, I mean, if you want." he shrugged.

They gave him the devices just as his phone went off. He checked it, then glanced up. "Jitters. The Captain's there. I'll head over." He left, putting them in. They shared a look, hoping that the Jay doppleganger would succeed.

* * *

The Captain had been off duty and having coffee with his husband when all of a sudden everyone around them started to get up. Including himself. His lover stood up afterward, raising a brow. "Davi?" he asked.

A phantom beat pulsed through them and they all began to bounce in place. Rob raised a brow before dancing along with them. "What are you doing?" Captain Singh asked.

_Oh, yeah_

They paused, posing, with their hands palm out and spread, tilting towards the side. Rob tilted his head. "Dancing...?" He offered cautiously.

_Oh!_

They lifted their hands, jutting their hips to either side with the beat. "Rob, honey, if I had any choice in this, I wouldn't be dancing." he stated, a bit strained.

_Just shoot for the stars_

Rob jumped a bit. "O-oh. I thought--" his face heated up a bit as he sat down, sinking in his seat a bit. Singh and the group twiddled their fingers as their arms slowly circled them before falling to their sides.

_If it feels right_

They pointed outwards, bouncing with the beat. "My phone is in my pocket. Please call the precinct and tell them what's happened." David stated, and his husband did so, dodging his arm and sitting down to make the call.

_And aim for my heart_

He made a gesture like he was pulling back a bowstring. Rob laughed and he shot him a look.

_If you feel like_

Hands clenched into fists, shaking before bouncing along to the beat. He glared when he realized that Rob had begun to record him. "This isn't funny." he told him.

_And take me away and make it OK_

Rob grinned as he danced to the side, pumping his fists vertically. "No, it's hilarious. You need to see this." he laughed.

_I swear I'll behave_

Hands on his hips, he leaned forwards. "I really don't." he assured him.

_You wanted control_

They offered their wrists, still bouncing slightly to each side with the beat. "Then it'll be blackmail." The cheeky brunette retorted, grinning. A few patrons laughed.

_So we waited_

Stopping, they tapped their feet, looking at their wrists.

_I put on a show_

They moved their hands to their side, pushing out their chest and shaking it from side to side, which caused a faint fluster to rise to many cheeks. "Ugh. This is horrible. You are horrible."

_Now I make it_

"Oh, you know it." he chuckled at the 'mixing bowl' gesture.

_You say I'm a kid_

They got a bit lower, waving their hand back and forth with a bent wrist. "I'll eat healthier if you promise not to share that with anyone." he offered.

_My ego is big_

Rob tapped his chin in thought as they gestured around them, twisting back and forth. "And exercise more often?" he implored.

_I don't give a shit_

They made an x gesture, and Singh sighed. "Yes, I'll do that too. Do we have a deal?" he asked.

_And it goes like this_

"...I suppose so." He replied, still recording with a grin. "And now I have video evidence of this promise, just saying." They snapped.

_Take me by the tongue_

Stroking his face, David groaned. "Lovely. Just remember-- no sharing this. Or else I'll start eating less healthy things." he threatened.

_And I'll know you_

As he pointed, his love stuck his tongue out at him. The patrons were laughing at their antics or having their own conversations.

_Kiss me 'til you're drunk_

Many reached forwards to kiss each other. Rob barely made it to his feet in time to prevent Singh from getting to someone else, kissing him until he pulled away to continue the dance, 'stumbling' as though drunk.

_And I'll show you_

They made a beckoning gesture. "I still love this song." one of the others proclaimed.

_All the moves like Jagger_

They put their arms in the air, waving them almost wildly.

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

The gesture became a spin that slowly lowered. 

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

They pushed the air, and Rob put down the phone to dance along, chuckling.

_I don't need to try to control you_

They grabbed their heads, moving in a circle.

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

They pointed outwards, leading it back to their eyes. "Not having enough fun watching?" he asked.

_With them moves like Jagger_

Hands back in the air. "Nah. Felt like it wasn't as fun as participating."

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

Hand circling and falling. "I hope you come to regret this." he sighed.

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

As Rob laughed, pushing the air with them, he felt a slight smile on his face.

_Maybe it's hard_

"How cute." a robotic voice intoned. Rob turned to face it. "Oh. Someone immune to me?" he inquired. They made a fist, shaking at their sides.

_When you feel like you're broken and scarred_

"If you mean not inclined to dancing, yeah." They hit their chests to the rhythm.

_Nothing feels right_

The Robot hummed. "Why is that?" he inquired they shook their heads, though directed more to himself.

_But when you're with me_

They reached out, taking each others hand and pulling them closer. 

_I'll make you believe_

They pushed away, reaching behind themselves and running hands down their necks and fronts.

_That I've got the key_

The gesture of opening a door. Rob was moving towards the robot. "Who are you?" he asked, weaving through the dancers.

_Oh_

They posed, one hip jutting out with hands in the air. "No one you would know."

_So get in the car_

The door opened, and Hunter charged in. Then he began dancing, sighing. The robot laughed, amused. "Thought you'd be immune because of a pair of ear plugs? Cute." Everyone gestured opening a door and stepping in.

_We can ride it_

The one-handed steering wheel as they moved back and forth. "It was worth a shot." The sketch artist pointed out.

_Wherever you want_

"Fair enough!" The robot chuckled. They clasped their hands into fists, shaking them with 'desire'.

_Get inside it_

They made a 'door opening' motion, stepping through.

_And you want to steer_

The driving motion again. "So, why are you doing this?" Rob asked.

_But I'm shifting gears_

Using a 'lever' by their side, they 'shifted gears', walking forwards, then back.

_I'll take it from here (Oh! Yeah yeah!)_

A grabbing motion, holding it close to their chest. "Why not?" The robot retorted as Rob walked back towards Singh.

_And it goes like this (Uh)_

The snapping again. "So, this is purely for fun?" A waitress asked, sounding skeptical.

_Take me by the tongue_

More face stroking. "Basically. I mean, what's more fun than watching a bunch of people dancing?"

_And I'll know you (Uh)_

"He's got a point." a customer admitted as they tapped their heads.

_Kiss me 'til you're drunk_

Singh kissed Rob again, then 'stumbled' back. "It is fun." his husband admitted with a smile.

_And I'll show you_

"Like a forced flash mob." Hunter input dryly as spread his arms out in front of him.

_All the moves like Jagger_

Hands in the air. "Oh, you love it. Hell, I may just get you do come with me. Be apart of my posse! Ha. Wouldn't that be fun?"

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

"No!" Snapped Hunter, swinging his arms in circles, which got more laughter. "Oh, shut up."

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

Pushing the air, he groaned. "You must be a sadist for this."

_I don't need to try to control you (Oh, yeah)_

The robot shrugged. "I may be." They grabbed at their heads, moving in a circle.

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

"There will be hell to pay." Singh called angrily as he pointed out, then gestured to his eyes.

_With them moves like Jagger_

Arms in the air. "Only if I'm caught."

_I've got the moves like Jagger (Yeah yeah)_

Arms in circles. "You will be." Both Zolomon and David promised.

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

The robot laughed as they pushed the air. "So you say."

_You wanna know how to make me smile_

Stroking their lips with two fingers, they led it out over their cheeks in a crescent shape, smiling.

_Take control, own me just for the night_

They grabbed their wrists.

_And if I share my secret_

They leaned forwards 'whispering'. 

_You're gonna have to keep it_

They made an x over their lips with their fingers.

_Nobody else can see this_

They covered their eyes. "Rob, can you go punch him? Or take off his box-head?"

_So watch and learn_

They pointed at their eyes, gesturing outwards. Rob went to move, but found he couldn't. He was slowly dancing. "Uh oh."

_I won't show you twice_

"Just had to up the influence of my powers." The robot laughed. They lifted two fingers then shook their heads to the beat.

_Head to toe, oooh baby rub me right_

They went to their partners, rubbing at their chests. "Sorry, Davi." Rob sighed.

_But if I share my secret_

They made the 'whispering' action again. "Don't worry, hun."

_You're gonna have to keep it_

Clasped hands were shaken.

_Nobody else can see this (Ay! Ay! Ay! Aaay!)_

Covering eyes again.

_And it goes like this_

They pun their hands, then pointed to the side,

_Take me by the tongue (Take me by the tongue)_

Face stroking. Many people were getting tired. It was an effort to talk.

_And I'll know you_

Tapping heads.

_Kiss me 'til you're drunk_

More kissing, then both moved back in a 'stumble'.

_And I'll show you (Yeah yeah yeah!)_

Outwards gesture, pointing to eyes. "This is kinda boring." Hunter admitted.

_All the moves like Jagger_

Hands in the air, some groaning. "Is it over yet?"

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

"Almost." Another patron sighed, waving their arms.

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

They pushed the air. "I take back the whole 'liking this song' thing." The patron before whined.

_(Oh, yeah)_

Hands out to the side, hands opening in an 'explosion'.

_I don't need to try to control you_

Grabbing heads, moving in a circle. "Getting dizzy..."

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

Pointing to their eyes then beckoning.

_With them moves like Jagger_

Arms in the air. "Almost over!" One proclaimed.

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

"Thank god." Singh sighed, arms waving in circles.

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

The door opened and the robot left as they pushed the air until he was gone. Singh turned and rushed out, drawing his gun. Hunter had already given chase, disappearing down an alley. Singh returned for his phone to call the precinct, noting the generally exhausted and some sick patrons. "We may need a recovery crew for Jitters. The meta showed up. We're fine now, and Zolomon's gone after him."

Hunter, on the other hand, was chasing the robot who seemed ten steps ahead. He was calling the labs, breathing hard as he tried to run after the dancing, as well as speak. "The earplugs didn't work."  A pause. "You saw? ...Lovely. Alright, well, I'm going after him. Use the GPS in my phone, that's where you'll find him if I get caught again." he stated before hanging up.

The robot lead him towards an abandoned warehouse, then turned on him as people came out of the shadows, all dressed funny. "Well, I suppose I'll have another for my posse anyways! Get him."

Taking on a fighting stance, chest heaving, Hunter faced the oncoming group. "Ohhh boy." he cringed a bit, dreading the fight already.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're going to have a long talk about this at home.  
> And Hunter gets left to the 'Posse'. Let's hope the Flash can get there in time.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just to get the ball rolling. Next chapter, we see the effects of the meta.


End file.
